Let Me Be Your Princess!
by Iris la Verius
Summary: "Aku Sakura Millea Haruno."/"Aku tak merasakan apapun."/"Kumohon jauhi ia Sakura, ia bisa membunuhmu kapan saja"/"Let me be your princess!"/Perjuangan seorang Sakura untuk menyembuhkan penyakit yang diderita pemuda yang baru dikenalnya itu. Bisakah?/RnR please! Terinspirasi oleh 07-Ghost! Rekomin banget nih anime n manga!/Enjoy Reading! SasuSaku!/ Gasuka SasuSaku? boleh menyingkir!


**Naruto** _belongs to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Let Me Be Your Princess** _belongs to_ **AokiKou**

_Inspired by :_ **07-Ghost** | **Chapter 54.5 Extra : Platonic Cafe**

_Settings_ : **AU**

_Genre_ : _a little bit_ **Romance **| **Drama**

_Pairing_ : **SasuSaku**!

Terinspirasi dari manga **07-Ghost** by **Yuki Amemia** and **Yukino Ichihara**, sedikit banyak perubahan di dalamnya.  
Semoga anda sekalian menyukainya!

Ketika membuatnya saya ditemani :

**Hitomi no Kotae** by **Noria**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Enjoy reading!  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sakura Millea Haruno –gadis berkepala merah jambu mencolok tengah berdesak-desakan di kantin sekolah militer Kerajaan Konoha yang terletak di distrik 1 –distrik Konoha. Tangannya sedikit menggapai-gapai lembaran menu di hadapannya. Tubuhnya yang pendek di sertai desakan dari mana-mana membuatnya semakin sulit untuk menggapai lembaran itu. Hup. Sebuah tangan pucat mengambilkannya selembaran. Strawberry Choco Muffin.

"Kau menginginkan ini, bukan?" suara berat khas laki-laki menjadi pusat perhatian Sakura. Di sampingnya, kini berdiri seorang pemuda menjulang, Sakura terpaksa mendongak melihatnya. Dengan wajah semerah tomat, Sakura mengambil lembaran yang diambilkan pemuda itu.

"I-Iya, maaf merepotkanmu." Setelah berkata demikian, Sakura bergegas berlari –menjauh dari pemuda yang kini membuat jantungnya berdegup hanya karena memandang matanya.

Baru saja usai ia berdesakan mengambil lembaran menu, kini Sakura dihadapi pada kerumunan pengantrean. Sakura sedikit berjingkat untuk memanggil bibi kantin. Namun sayang, antreannya sangat ramai dan panjang, ia yang hanya setinggi seratus enam puluh lima sentimeter tersembunyi di balik punggung menjulang siswa yang lain yang hampir mencapai seratus delapan puluh senti entah itu perempuan atau laki-laki. Ia merutuk-rutuk kenapa ia begitu pendek.

"Bibi, Strawberry Choco Muffin satu, Black Coffee satu." Suara berat itu lagi, Sakura lalu berbalik, melihat siapa yang berbicara. Dia lagi, pikir Sakura. Mata itu gelap dan dingin, didukung oleh gurat tegas rahang dan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Keramaian mendadak hening, semua mata memandang pada pemuda itu yang kini berjalan menuju meja bibi kantin. Entah mengapa para siswa membuka jalan untuk pemuda itu.

"Ini milikmu." Ujarnya sembari berlalu pergi. Sakura terbengong dibuatnya.

Ia harus berterima kasih pada pemuda pucat itu. Ia bahkan tak tahu nama pemuda yang telah menolongnya dua kali. Sakura memandang langit malam bertabur bintang malam ini. Ino Vertrag Yamanaka –teman sekamar Sakura menepuk bahu gadis manis itu.

"_Dear_, sedang memikirkan apa? Kau tampak melamun sejak tadi." Gadis keturuan bangsawan Vertrag itu duduk di samping Sakura.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Hanya sedikit lelah usai latihan tadi, Ino." Sakura tersenyum pada Ino. Ino hanya menghela nafas.

"Jika kau ada masalah, aku siap mendengar keluh kesahmu, _dear_. Jadi jangan sungkan padaku." Ujar Ino sambil memeluk gadis merah jambu di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih, Ino. Kau memang sahabat terbaik untukku." Sakura membalas pelukan Ino. Ino mengelus kepala merah jambu sahabatnya.

"_Anytime, dear_." Balas Ino.

Sakura bangun subuh hari ini. Setelah mencuci muka sekedar untuk menyegarkan diri, Sakura lalu memasang apron, dan mulai melakukan hobi yang ia tinggalkan sejak masuk akademi militer di sini. Sebenarnya ia adalah seorang patissier di toko kue orang tuanya, tapi semenjak ia masuk ke akademi, ia terpaksa meninggalkan hobinya karena kesibukan selama di akademi.

"Aku tak tahu seleranya seperti apa. Tapi dilihat dari apa yang dibelinya kemarin. Ia penyuka sesuatu yang pahit." Gumam Sakura tatkala memilih bahan untuk membuat kue pagi ini. Setelah memilih bahan, ia mulai memanggang bolu sebagai bahan dasar. Bahan yang dipilihnya adalah cokelat _Brandy_, cokelat dengan rasa yang yah cukup pahit bagi penggemarnya. Setelah menghiasinya dengan taburan kacang almond dan sebuah cerry, Sakura mewadahi kue buatanya dengan wadah plastik. Ia juga tak lupa membuat kue untuk sahabatnya –Ino. Kue manis beraroma Lavender, rasa manis vanilla bertabur keju di atasnya kini tampak sempurna. Setelah itu, Sakura melepas apronnya –bersiap untuk mandi.

Sakura meninggalkan kue milik Ino di meja dekat tempat tidur gadis blonde itu. Setelahnya, ia menulis sebuah pesan lalu diletakkan di atas kue. Sakura mengambil kue buatannya untuk pemuda pucat itu. Setelah berkeliling halaman akademi militer, mata jade Sakura menemukan siapa yang ia cari. Pemuda itu duduk di halaman belakang, membawa segelas Black Coffee, sebotol suplemen nutrisi dan hei itu ada sebotol dengan cairan biru bening di dalamnya. Pemuda itu menuangkan sedikit cairan biru serta beberapa suplemen ke dalam kopinya.

"Um, ano… untuk yang kemarin, sungguh aku berterima kasih. Dan sebagai balasannya, aku…membuatkan sesuatu untukmu." Ujar Sakura agak gugup. Pemuda itu beralih dari kegiatannya menyesap kopi, lalu menerima bungkusan Sakura. Sakura memilih untuk duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda yang tak dikenalnya itu.

"Aku Sakura, Sakura Millea Haruno. Namamu siapa?" Tanya Sakura pada pemuda yang kini tengah sibuk membuka bungkusan Sakura.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Zehel Uchiha." Balasnya pendek, pemuda itu –mulai sekarang kita panggil saja Sasuke, memandang sebuah kue di hadapannya. Ia mencomot sedikit kue bertabur kacang almond itu, lalu memasukkannya ke mulut. Sakura harap-harap cemas pada kunyahan Sasuke, pasalnya pemuda itu tak menunjukkan sedikitpun ekspresi. _Poker face_.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Aku tak merasakan apapun." Balas Sasuke. Sakura mendelik, kue berlapis cokelat Brandy yang pahit itu ia bilang tanpa rasa. Lalu Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang kini mengolesi kue cokelatnya dengan cairan biru bening.

Sakura memperhatikan jam di tangan kirinya. Ia terlonjak, astaga sudah waktunya ia berlatih ilmu pengobatan pagi ini.

"Ng, aku pergi dulu, Sasuke." Ujar Sakura pada pemuda yang masih berkutat dengan kue, kopi dan tak lupa cairan biru bening yang masih tidak diketahui Sakura.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura membuatkan Sasuke kue lagi. Kali ini ia menggunakan tuna sebagai bahan dasarnya. Tuna Black Candy. Tuna yang ia jemur lalu ia rebus dan panggang, lalu dicelupkan pada adonan cokelat Brandy. Ta~ra, jadilah lima stick permen tuna.

"Yosh, semoga ia menyukainya." Ujar Sakura entah pada siapa sembari membungkus manisan buatannya dalam sebuah wadah plastik. Sesudah mandi, seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin, ia mengunjungi halaman belakang akademi dan voila~ Sasuke di sana seperti kemarin.

"Aku membuatkanmu sesuatu, lagi. Kalau tak keberatan, cobalah." Sakura membuka bungkusan yang mewadahi manisan buatannya, lalu menarik sebatang permen dari sana, ia menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke memandang permen buatan Sakura. Ia menimanya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sama. Aku tak merasakan apapun." Setelah berujar, pemuda itu lalu memoleskan sedikit cairan biru bening yang ia bawa kemarin.

"Itu apa?" Sakura menunjuk botol berisi cairan biru bening yang digenggam Sasuke. Mata kelam tanpa emosi itu melirik botol yang ia pegang.

"Ini _Blue Liquid_. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa memilikinya. Aku masih punya banyak." Sakura menerima uluran botol berisi cairan yang Sasuke sebut Blue Liquid itu. Isi botolnya tinggal setengah, setelah Sasuke gunakan untuk memolesi permen-permen yang Sakura bawa.

"Baiklah Sasuke, aku pergi dulu." Sasuke tak menyahuti perkataan Sakura, ia masih sibuk dengan kopi dan permen-permennya.

Sakura memutuskan untuk membawakan makanan apapun untuk Sasuke lagi besok. Ia penasaran, kenapa Sasuke tak pernah merasakan apapun? Dan bagaimana rasa dalam botol bening itu? Sakura menatap penasaran pada botol sedang di atas meja di kelasnya hari ini. Kebetulan lewat Naruto –salah seorang temannya.

"Sakura! Dari mana kau mendapat ini?" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk botol di hadapan Sakura.

"Ng, oh itu dari teman. Kau tahu apa itu Naruto?" Sakura sepertinya bisa mendapat sedikit informasi dari teman yang agak brutal itu.

"Ini _Blue Liquid_, kau bisa mendapatkannya setelah kau ikut bertempur di medan perang…" Naruto menghentikan penjelasannya tatkala matanya melihat Sakura tersenyum –ah bukan, menyeringai tepatnya.

"Hehe…sepertinya kau tahu banyak Naruto…" Gulp. Perasaan Naruto mengatakan akan ada badai menghantamnya sekarang ini.

"Sa-Sakura…ka-kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto agak takut. Sakura masih tertawa layaknya orang sinting sambil membawa botol itu.

"Hehe…bisakah kau beritahu aku rasanya?" Sakura semakin mendekati Naruto dengan botol itu di tangan kirinya. Naruto mundur selangkah demi selangkah, dan yah ia kini terpojok.

"Sa-Sakura, ja-jangan lakukan itu! SAKura…" suara Naruto mengecil tatkala Sakura menuangkan isi botol itu. Jika ini anime, maka tampak mata Naruto berputar dan mendadak ia terjatuh.

"Hehe, bagaimana rasanya, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura sambil cengar-cengir innosen.

"Tak terdefinisikan." Jawab Naruto asal yang masih sempoyongan akibat cairan itu. Sakura hanya tertawa lalu membantu temannya itu untuk berdiri.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Naruto. Sebagai gantinya, ku buatka kau kue besok. Bye!" Sakura melambai pada Naruto yang kini mengusap kepalanya. Ukh~ rasanya benar-benar sesuatu, pikir Naruto sembari berjalan gontai keluar kelas.

| Ruangan Kepala Staff |

"Commander Sasuke, kau kuperintahkan untuk terjun ke medan perang di distrik 24, Kumo." Seorang pria duduk di balik bayangan memerintahkan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menunduk singkat, lalu pergi dari sana.

|Halaman Belakang Akademi Militer …|

Sakura celingukan mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Di hari ke tujuh ia membawakan makanan untuk pemuda itu, tak sekalipun ia lihat batang hidung keluarga bangsawan Zehel sejak hari ke tiga. Sakura menghela nafas, kemana perginya ia? Tubuh Sakura menegak, kenapa ia jadi khawatir begini? Arghh! Sakura berjalan menunduk, memandang rerumputan hijau yang tumbuh di halaman belakang. BRUK!

"Aw, rasanya tidak pernah ada tembok disini, siapa yang meletakkannya…" Sakura memandang Sasuke yang berdiri menjulang di depannya. "…Sasuke!" Ia terkejut, tanpa sadar ia memeluk sosok di hadapannya. Menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, Sakura segera melepas kedua tangannya dari sosok menjulang Sasuke.

"Kau mencariku?" Tanya Sasuke seakan tak terjadi apa-apa tadi. Sakura memandang Sasuke heran, bagaimana ia bisa tanpa emosi seperti itu?

"Ng, ah ya eh tidak, maksudku ah bu-bukan. A-aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini!" Sakura tergagap, lalu menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna biru tua, kemudian terbirit kabur dari hadapan Sasuke.

Itu tadi kenapa? Tanyanya pada diri sendiri sembari menakupkan kedua tangannya di dada. Sakura tak sadar, sesaat Ino melihatnya bersama Sasuke …

Sasuke melihat bungkusan yang ada di tangannya. Tanpa pikir lagi, ia buka bungkusan itu. Jus tomat. Sasuke langsung membuka tutupnya dan menenggaknya habis. Darimana ia tahu kesukaanku?

Sakura melipat selimutnya, kali ini ia akan membuatkan Sasuke kue tart tomat. Yah sejak kemarin ia hanya bisa membuat sesuatu berbahan dasar tomat. Sigh, semoga ia suka. Ino yang melihat sahabatnya sedang melamun sambil melipat selimut, menghampiri gadis merah jambu itu.

"Kau melamun lagi, Sakura." Ino melipat selimutnya.

"A-ah. Maaf." Sakura membalas pendek.

"Kemarin kulihat kau bersama Commander Uchiha. Ada apa antara kau dengannya?" Ino sepertinya ingin mengintrogasi teman sekamarnya itu.

"Hah? Commander Uchiha? Siapa yang kau maksud Commander Uchiha?" Sakura bertanya pada Ino dengan wajah super innosen. Ino melongo, siswi terbaik dengan perolehan nilai tertinggi selama dua tahun berturut-turut tak tahu siapa Commander Uchiha? Dunia sudah mulai kiamat! Pikir gadis pirang itu. Dalam hati Sakura, ia rasanya pernah mendengar nama Uchiha, tapi siapa?

"Commander Sasuke Zehel Uchiha. Seorang Commander tanpa perasaan yang tak akan segan membunuh siapapun yang berani mengancamnya. Ku lihat kau kemarin bertemu dengannya di halaman belakang." Ino menjelaskan siapa itu Commander Uchiha. _Pantas saja familiar, dan bukan sekedar bertemu tapi aku pe- ah jangan pikirkan!_ pikir Sakura.

"Ng, dia seorang Commander tanpa perasaan? Tanpa ekspresi ku akui, tapi tanpa perasaan? Ia sudah menolongku dua kali." Sakura menjawab sambil memandang Ino.

"Ku mohon Sakura, jauhi ia. Ia bisa membunuhmu kapan saja." Ino mencoba memperingati Sakura sambil memegang kedua bahu gadis itu.

"Tapi ia baik padaku Ino. Yah walaupun ia seperti orang bisu sih." Sakura cengengesan.

"Haah. Ya terserahlah, apapun demi kebahagiaanmu." Setelah menghela nafas, Ino tersenyum. Sakura lalu memeluk gadis itu.

"_Arigatou_." Ino melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa itu '_arigatou_'?" Sakura lupa, temannya itu hanya bisa berbahasa Inggris dan Perancis.

"Artinya 'terima kasih'."

Sakura berlari kecil menuju halaman belakang akademi. Di sana, seperti yang ia lihat sebelumnya, Sasuke duduk bersama secangkir Black Coffee, beberapa suplemen dan juga…cairan biru bening itu.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke. Ini kubuatkan kue tart rasa tomat. Maaf, hanya bahan itu yang tersisa di lemari es kamar kami…" Suara Sakura mengecil diiringi rasa sedikit sesak –entah dari mana.

"Ng, tak masalah." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Oh ya, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau tak bisa merasakan apapun bukan?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sasuke melirik gadis merah jambu di sampingnya, lalu menghadap ke depan. "Kutukan mungkin." Sakura mendelik.

"Jawaban apa itu?" sewot Sakura. "Lalu untuk menyembuhkannya?" Sakura kian penasaran.

"Ciuman seorang putri mungkin efektif." Jawaban asal Sasuke membuat wajah Sakura semerah bahan dasar kuenya hari ini. "Kau kenapa?" Sasuke dengan innosennya bertanya pada gadis yang kini sedang menutup wajahnya.

"A-aku t-tak apa. Oh aku pergi dulu Sasuke!" Sakura ngebirit menjauhi pemuda pucat nan tampan itu. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya, cuek.

Oh Tuhan, detak jantungku semakin tak menentu, Sakura membatin sembari menakupkan salah satu tangan ke dada lalu satunya lagi menutup mulutnya. Semuanya kian rumit, sebenarnya perasaanku padanya apa? Hanya kagum atau…, tambahnya yang kini berjalan menuju kelas hari ini.

Esok harinya, Sakura tetap membawakan makanan apapun untuk Sasuke. Mereka berdua bersikap biasa seakan tak pernah terjadi apapun kemarin. Hal itu berlanjut hingga sebulan kemudian, tepatnya seminggu sebelum ujian kelulusan dimulai. Hari ini ia membawakan sekotak bentou, ia memang berasal dari Jepang, jadi tak ada salahnya ia membuat makanan khas negaranya.

Sasuke menatap datar hidangan yang ada di depannya ini. Dua onigiri, beberapa potong sushi, saus tomat, tempura dan tak lupa beberapa irisan sayur sebagai pelengkap. Ia lalu memandang Sakura yang sedang bersimpuh di hadapannya.

"Thanks." Ujarnya datar. Sakura meremas roknya tatkala mata hijau virdiannya menangkap tangan Sasuke yang tengah membuka botol berisi cairan biru bening itu dan bersiap menuangkannya dalam makanan yang ia bawa. Dengan cepat, Sakura menghentikan tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya melihat kelakuan Sakura.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya datar. Sakura terlihat panik, ia lalu menarik nafas lalu menelan ludah.

"Let me be your princess! Aku akan menyembuhkan kutukanmu!" Sakura lalu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan lalu menunduk, menghindari tatapan mata setajam elang Sasuke.

PUK! Tangan Sasuke menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Kau menganggap serius ceritaku waktu itu? Itu hanya candaan." Walau ia bilang candaan, tapi wajah Sasuke tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Tak bisa Sakura bayangkan betapa merah wajahnya kali ini.

"Sejak lahir, aku memang sudah kehilangan indra perasaku. Maka dari itu, apapun makanan yang kau berikan aku tak bisa merasakannya." Ujar Sasuke yang kini memandang langit. Sakura menatap wajah itu, semilir angin menerpa anak rambut Sasuke. Di mata Sakura, kini Sasuke seperti seorang malaikat yang tersesat.

"Tapi jika kau memang bersikeras untuk menjadi seperti apa yang kau ucapkan tadi…" Sasuke member jeda, "…bawakan makanan untukku setiap hari. Dan untuk ujian minggu depan, semangat." Setelah berujar seperti itu, ia menepuk kepala Sakura lalu berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan Sakura dengan wajah semerah tomat dan hati berdegup kencang.

"YEAH!" teriaknya tanpa sadar, lalu membungkam mulutnya. Ia berteriak sekali lagi dalam hatinya. Sepertinya, perjalan cinta bungsu keluarga Millea itu sudah dimulai…

**.**

**.**

**End this story**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

1. Nama-nama seperti Millea, Zehel maupun Vertrag itu saya ambil dari manga 07-Ghost. Millea dari Millea Klein, Zehel nama dari salah satu Seven Ghost, dan Vertrag juga nama salah satu dari Seven Ghost.

2. Saya rekomin manga ini, ceritanya kompleks, menarik seru dan agak bisounhen XD

3. Cerita ini kebetulan nongol setelah saya melihat romance antara Kuroyuri dan Haruse :D

4. Semoga anda menyukainya!

5. Jangan lupa memberi review! Dan nantikan sekuelnya!

6. Memories : WMA update soon!


End file.
